Pedal-actuated bicycles and tricycles must be as light as possible to be efficient and yet their frame must be strong enough to withstand road bumps without affecting the wheel alignment. Bicycles and the like vehicles take a lot of room when not in use. It is therefore desirable to provide a collapsible bicycle or tricycle since storage room is less and less available in present day housing accomodations. Previous attempts at providing collapsible bicycles are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,283 dated Dec. 31, 1968 in the name of D. E. Newland; 3,949,136 dated Sept. 7, 1976 in the name of Lassiere; and 4,111,447 dated Sept. 5, 1978 in the name of Ishida.
These collapsible bicycles are quite complicated and expensive in construction and lack rigidity when in erected operating position. Also, they still take up quite a bit of room when in collapsed position.